Zootopia-Los depredadores ya no lo seran más
by MariKyubi
Summary: Este fic estara basado en la que fue la idea de la Zootopia original, solo que me basare en el despues de la pelicula de Zootopia. - Judy Hopps al ver sufrir a su compañero Nicholas Wilde se pondra en contra de toda la ciudad junto con animales que la apoyan, tendra que decidir entre su trabajo y amigos...
1. Introducción

_Espero les guste esta nueva historia que he hecho, es mi primer fic de una pelicula.  
Los personajes no me pertecen._

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

El Mayor Lionheart estaba en una conferencia de prensa dando detalles de unas cuantas mejoras y expansiones para Zootopia, habia muchos animales a su alrededor ademas de la prensa, todos estaban entusiasmados por escuchar las nuevas ideas, Lionheart estaba saludando a todos mientras hablaba, unos pequeños monos estaban jugando cerca de el, para hacerse publicidad cargo a uno para luego abrazarle y aquel mono reia feliz, aunque lo que venia no se lo esperaba nadie, ya que los pequeños monos seguian jugando se acercaron y jalaron la cola de Lionheart el cual como acto seguido dio un gruñido, por lo cual los padres del monito quien estaba asustado, trataron de intervenir, pero el padre al agarrar a su pequeño fue mordido de gravedad y aun adolorido el Mayor Lionheart solto al pequeño mono para luego agarrar su cola pero la madre estaba en su camino por querer agarrar a sus pequeños, Lionheart no se habia dado cuenta hasta que la rasguño y dejo herida su cara, Lionheart veia la sangre de sus manos y su boca, miro a los animales de su alrededor, todos estaban aterrados al ver aquella escena, muchos empezaban a huir, otros simplemente estaban helados, otros iban tras los dos padres monos y sus hijos quienes estaban aterrados...  
Las televisoras se apagaron...

* * *

Al día siguiente las noticias estaban llenas de lo que habia ocurrido en aquella conferencia, daban los detalles de la recuperacion del padre, de las marcas en la cara de la madre, pasaban a los testigos quienes declaraban en contra del Mayor Lionheart.  
El Mayor Lionheart estaba en la estacion de policia en una celda, mas que asustado se sentia culpable y esa celda mas que tenerlo apresado era para que nadie le hiciera daño.

* * *

Días despues los que tomaron el mando de la ciudad mientras se decidia lo que sucederia con Lionheart estaban dando una nueva conferencia, a lado de estos habia unos cuantos cientificos.  
-Hemos atendido las protestas del pueblo y gracias a nuestros cientificos hemos dado con la respuesta para que nunca mas vuelva a ocurrir lo que el otro dia paso con el Mayor Lionheart-decia un pequeño roedor-para que nunca ni por error un depredador vuelva a cometer aquellos actos de salvajes.  
En ese mismo instante con esposas caminaba hacia en medio de aquel escenario el Mayor Lionheart, y se podia apresiar un collar alrededor de su melena.  
-El Mayor Lionheart trae puesto el invento que nuestros cientificos diseñaron-decia el roedor pasando su microfono a unos animales con mascaras en sus hocicos.  
-Bien este collar sirve para controlar a todo depredador, cada que un depredador aun por un minimo error se salga de control este collar le electrocutara, cada collar tiene niveles de electrocutacion, por lo cual tambien deben evitar el salirse de control, pero con las primeras descargas es seguro que ni por error se cometera un acto salvaje nunca mas.  
Muchos animales emitian sus sonidos caracteristicos como aprobacion ante esto y otros en negacion, Lionheart solo estaba en aquel momento siendo humillado, se sentia como un chiste cruel en aquel lugar.

* * *

Días despues la ley del collar electrico fue aprobado por la mayoria de los habitantes de Zootopia,a todo depredador se le estaba asignando un collar, hasta que ningun cuello fuera visto sin ese collar, claro que solo los depredadores lo portarian.

* * *

-Nick...Nicholas Wilde abre esa puerta de una vez por todas-decia una pequeña mujer tocando la puerta de su compañero.  
El abrio para dejar ver que arriba de su camisa estaba aquel aparato, solo se le veia el enojo en los ojos pero permitio que su compañera entrara.  
-Oh Nick...No...-decia tristemente la coneja.  
-No digas nada Zanahorias...por favor...-el la miro y esta le abrazo para luego ser correspondida.  
El la abraza fuertemente, estaba aterrado, triste, decepcionado, sentia un nuedo en el estomago, pero sabia que podia contar con su compañera, solo sonrio para soltar algunas lagrimas después.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **POV Judy**

Caminaba hacia la estación de policia mientras miraba a los animales pasar a lado mio, muchos estaban serios, solo podia ver con horror aquellos collares que llevaban en el cuello, baje mi vista hasta llegar a la estacion, entrando vi a Benjamín mi amigo moteado, tenía una mirada gacha, esta vez no lo habían quitado de su puesto pero tener un collar que limitaba tus emociones era algo triste, lo salude y él me devolvió el saludo, sonreía pero se notaba su infelicidad, verlo así me estrujaba mi corazón, seguí mi camino hasta entrar a donde el jefe bogo nos daba los archivos para investigación, al entrar veía a algún que otro compañero serio sin decir nada, aquellos eran los que tenían los collares, me senté en mi asiento y mire a aquel que estaba sentado a mi lado, Nick Wilde, él me miraba de reojo y sonreía aunque igual que Benjamín él tenía una sonrisa triste.

-Ya pensaba que no veías Zanahorias-me sonreía y me miraba.

Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y dolor, quería volver a llorar, al enterrarme de que él tenía un collar no pude evitar sentir mi corazón oprimido, no pude evitar sentir enojo, no pude dejar de llorar, y aunque el fingía ser el fuerte, su voz sonaba dolida, claro que lo estaba, no era la primera vez que le ponían un instrumento para "controlar a los depredadores"

-Zanahorias no me mires así-fijo su vista al frente-que vas a hacer que me sienta mal por ti-dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa pero de inmediato la borro.

-No, digas esas cosas-le dije con una sonrisa a pesar de que me moría por dentro.

-Zanahorias...-río algo amargo-estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de ser una bebe zanahorias y se aquella que me saca de quicio a cada rato-me miro ahora su mirada me lo decía quería ser fuerte por mi.

Así que, yo tenía que ser fuerte por el, ninguno disfrutaba esta situación pero seríamos Fuertes juntos, en un momento me agarro mi pata y lo mire, sentía el calor de su contacto, y el cálido gesto de su sonrisa me reconfortaban.

-Zanahorias...esta vez...tú llegaste tarde, tú pagas los cafés-dijo riendo-sigo siendo el zorro astuto.

Después de pratullar las calles, y de pasar por los cafés, nos dirigíamos a la estación hasta que en la radio policial se escuchó la voz de otro oficial llamando a refuerzos pues había una situación difícil en el centro de la ciudad, nos dirigimos hacia allá, bajando después para acercarnos a un compañero y preguntar la situación.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-les decía Nick.

Mientras yo buscaba y efectivamente encontré algo, los oficiales batallaban con un depredador que se estaba volviendo loco literalmente, no me había percatado de que había una ambulancia cerca, corrí hacia ella y vi a una chica lobo con marcas de garras en su pelaje, estaba cubierta de carmesí esa parte mientras le vendaban sus patas y le narraba a otro oficial lo sucedido.

-Bueno si, quisieron molestarme y el trato de defenderme, no es la primera vez desde que nos pusieron los collares, pero no había parado su collar ni un instante-se le veía triste-trate de quitarselo pero como él está vuelto loco por el, me araño, no fue su...

De repente un grito se escucho y voltee a la escena, aquel lobo estaba convulsionándose, con los ojos abiertos de par en par pero su cabeza había caído hacia atrás, ya no forcejeaba, Nick se acercó a mí cuando ya había empezado a caminar hacia aquel lobo pero me agarro de la pata.

-¡Zanahoria no vayas!-me grito Nick con un tono de voz de susto.

Los animales cerca querían ver lo que sucedía, pero los oficiales lo impedían, otros médicos se acercaron con varios instrumentos y los otros policías que rodeaban a la silueta les dejaron pasar, trate de soltarme de Nick y pude lograrlo para acercarme en unos cuantos saltos y lo vi, no respiraba, el collar se había caído pero había una marca como si de una quemadura se tratase en su pelaje y piel expuesta, no podía mover mi mirada de ahí, solo sentía que mi pelaje comenzaba a mojarse, alguien me jaló de regreso y me tomo entre brazos alejando mi mirar de aquella escena, Nick me abrazaba con fuerzas en su pecho, me acaricia la cabeza, me trataba de calmar, mientras me susurraba algunas cosas como "todo estará bien Zanahorias, yo estoy aquí" y demás pero mis ojos solo podían mirar a una dirección, el collar, si eso le había pasado a aquel lobo...¿qué podría pasarle a Nick?, no quería imaginar mi vida sin él, no ahora, solo lloraba entre sus brazos con miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza pero el más poderoso era que, debía impedir que le sucediera algo a él, a mis amigos, a todos los depredadores, no importaba si pensaban que era lo más seguro...no podía permitir...que el muriese.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 _ **Lo sé lo sé tarde mucho en subir la continuación, pero aquí la tienen, sinceramente no me sentía muy inspirada y a la vez estaba deprimida pero, aquí tienen el cap, tratare de escribir más seguido, espero les opinión y sugerencia es aceptable.**_


End file.
